


Bubble Beards and the Perfect Selfie

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, honestly it's just mindless fluff inspired by dan's bath selfie, i wrote this in ten minutes don't judge it too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Whilst enjoying a bath together, Dan strives to take the perfect selfie, with only a few distractions from Phil.





	Bubble Beards and the Perfect Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: the drabble i wrote in a ridiculously short amount of time upon seeing the bath selfie and a friend pushed me to write it so this is their fault

\--

“So you’re actually going to do this?” Phil asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Dan runs his fingers through the bubbles with one hand, and reaches for his phone with the other.

He hears Phil’s intake of breath and rolls his eyes.

“Waterproof,” he reminds his lover, and waves his phone around in the steam, and fidgets to a more comfortable position.

They’d never have been able to do this in the Manchester flat, would’ve struggled in the first London flat. But the duplex is huge, as are the facilities within it, more than enough room for two.

Phil gathers some bubbles in his palm. “Go ahead,” he yawns, which fades into a smile. “I’ll entertain myself whilst you take the fifty thousand attempts at a decent selfie.”

Dan watches in amusement as Phil sticks the bubbles to his chin, much like a child would when pretending to be Santa.

“You’re so fucking weird,” Dan grins.

Phil clicks his tongue. “You’re the one having a bath with a guy.”

“And that’s weird?” Dan raises an eyebrow, and Phil shrugs.

“It would’ve been for you of six years ago,” Phil replies casually, gathering more bubbles in his palm and adding them to his beard.

They share a grin before Dan fidgets again, making sure the rubber duck will be in frame.

“Oooh yes, get those angles,” Phil teases as Dan moves his head to different angles, occasionally moving the duck too.

Dan flips him off with his free hand before continuing his quest for the perfect selfie.

He takes many pictures, none quite perfect. Meanwhile Phil’s bubble beard continues to grow.

“Do you think it’s because of the steam?” Dan asks, his lips fixing into a pout.

“Yes I’m sure the steam is the reason your face won’t do what you want it to do.” Phil lifts his leg and lifts Dan’s chin up with his toes, causing Dan to recoil in disgust.

“Don’t do that!” he near enough shrieks, causing Phil to snort with laughter.

“Fine, fine,” Phil drops his leg back into the water, curling around Dan’s waist, which makes the brunet smile and blush slightly.

He reaches over and retrieves a bath bomb from their overflowing basket, and drops it in between Dan’s legs.

“I thought the pressure might help the selfie taking,” Phil shrugs, then smirks as Dan fidgets once again and swats the fizzing bath bomb towards Phil’s side of the bathtub.

“Okay I’m just going to take another one and that’ll be it, yeah?” Dan says, more to himself than to Phil.

“Whatever your little heart desires.” Phil rests one arm on the side of the bathtub and rests his head upon it, watching Dan with a fond smile as he prepares for his final selfie.

“You ready, Sir Quackers?” Dan asks the duck beside him, then squeezes his eyes shut and laughs, not quite believing he asked it. “I can’t believe I let you name him that.”

“Of course, because we’re all about maturity in this house.” Phil wipes off his bubble beard with his free hand, and flicks them onto Dan’s chest.

Dan laughs again, and Phil pushes more bubbles onto Dan’s chest.

“Don’t give away the farm, leave something for me.”

Dan rolls his eyes and forms a mountain of bubbles ending just below his collarbone. “This good enough for you, you clingy shit?”

Phil hums in contentment and nods.

There’s something about Phil watching him that causes a warm feeling in Dan’s chest, and a smile to take up permanent residence upon his lips.

And so he takes the picture. He posts it online before even showing Phil, and he smiles as Phil’s eyes widen for a moment upon reading the caption.

“You’re never as cryptic as you think you are.”

The statement again causes Dan to blush, but he shrugs.

“Maybe I don’t want to be anymore.”

Phil watches him for a couple more seconds.

“Twenty gay-teen, as they say,” he leans forward and pulls on Dan’s arms to bring him close, and presses his lips to Dan’s, softly, and just for a moment. “We’re off to a great start.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter; bloggerhowell  
> tumblr; cafephan


End file.
